Arendelle goes west: An Elsanna tale
by Albedo666
Summary: Welcome to the west where things aren't what they seem. The local Sheriff Elsa keeps things under control, for the most part when not dealing with the low lives like Hans and his brothers. Anna is the Saloon girl guys want...bad or good. However turns out Elsa has a thing for her sister. Anything can happen in the west. Elsanna so brace yourselves.
1. Chapter 1 Saloon drama

**Authors note: **Hello Elsanna fans I am back with another tale. Yes I have written a few and with the release of Cinderella in theaters with a frozen short and the confirmation of a Frozen 2 Sequel in the works I thought this was the perfect time to bring Elsanna back. This time it will be on the Western Front. Hope you enjoy

Arendelle goes west

An Elsanna tale

CH.1: Saloon drama

Anna worked as a Saloon girl in Arendelle's finest establishment, more or less and found while the clientele were slobs and drunks the money was good. Oh she didn't give her body away or anything if that is what people thought, she had some dignity after all. For her part working there all she did was perform on stage and serve drinks when the person behind the counter took up ill…which was quite often. Her parents had little money and had set off to make their fortune and return for her sister and her. That was years ago and Elsa, her older sister was now the Sheriff as their daddy once was.

Things were safe and albeit boring when her daddy was Sheriff but now she found herself looking forward to coming to work. Her sister did not agree with her choice of work thinking she should settle down and raise a family. Oh sure that would be fine and all…but she was young and nothing got her panties in a twist more than a criminal. She loved that her sister looked after the town but sometimes she wished she would loosen up a bit…now that would be hot.

Today she wore a sizzling red number showing off cleavage and hugging her curves as she took the stage. While her figure did not compare to her sister's she knew how to work what her momma gave her. The patrons in the audience were all regulars including Hans and his brothers. They were criminals and Hans really made her sweat all over. He was dangerous and the way he looked at her she could just imagine him devouring her.

Hoots and whistles greeted her and she offered them a flirty smile. "Hello boys…did you miss me?" She nodded her head at the piano player and stuck out her hip.

"Hello boys I am back

I hoped you didn't miss me

I know I kept you waiting

But a girl needs a little rest sometime

Oh c'mon and give me some sugar

Let me know that you want me

C'mon piano guy give me some music."

Anna begins to dance moving her body sensually to the piano, her hips sway side to side and she runs her head through her vibrant red like locks. Her mouth takes on a pouty tone and her lids grow heavy with lust. In the front row is Hans all dressed in black just making her heart pound. Each time she raised her leg her stockings were shown but it was more a show for Hans, anyone else was more then able to see.

"The music is curving my appetite

My loins are burning can't you see

Oh baby why don't you come over here

And do a little something with me.

I look out at all your wonderful faces

And you turn me on…ooh…that feels right

So thank you for your attendance

I'll be back on later tonight."

The music ends and she blows a kiss to the boys as she climbs off the stage and finds Hans there waiting for her. "I saw your performance Anna…hot as always."

"Why thank you Hans…I do believe you've been here a lot lately, if people take notice they may think you have a thing for little ole me." She saunters over to the table he sits at and waits as he pulls out a chair for her.

"Well we wouldn't want people talking now. You know my brothers right? They also love your performance, course they love all the girls who take the stage. Say…think your sister would ever-."

Anna shook her head. "My sister is the Sheriff remember silly boy…besides she doesn't believe any girl should put herself through ogling boys and grown men."

"But you don't agree?" Hans took a sip of his drink as he looks at her. Anna feels her cheeks burn up and she tries to find the words.

"Well yes…I mean it is a living and a girl needs to eat. Besides, I love Elsa but she can't provide for both of us…I mean I'm not a little girl anymore. I need my own space and thankfully the proprietor of this place gives me a room and board. What about you…does your father agree of what you do?"

Anna sees the look of discontent in Hans's brother's eyes at the mention of their daddy but Hans holds up a hand. "My father wants me to learn independence, to be out on my own instead of relying on his money…so I am doing just that. A little crime doesn't hurt anyone really…and besides we get away everytime-."

Suddenly the saloon door bursts open and in strides the Sheriff. Anna looks at the figure and rolls her eyes seeing her here of all people. Elsa wears a fringe jacket over a white shirt showing her amble cleavage. Her jeans hug her curves and around her waist is the holster for her gun. Her hair flows about her blond and almost icy and her ices do not hide the disapproval of this establishment. The golden badge of the Sheriff is on her jacket blazing justice for all to see.

"Hans and his brothers…I thought I smelled crime. Last night the bank was robbed and seeing how crime has risen…I thought to come here." Elsa fingered her holster and Anna wanted to slam her head into the table, hers not Elsa's.

"We don't know what you are talking about," one of Hans's brothers responded. Anna felt the tension in the saloon and decided to get up.

"Elsa what a lovely appearance…would you like a drink?" Anna hoped to alleviate some of this pent up tension as Elsa did not approve of Hans or his group. Last time they were in here and she was on stage Elsa had watched from the back and as Hans went to the stage to kiss her hand Elsa came in throwing him in jail. Sometime she just didn't get her sister.

"I don't drink. Hans you and your brothers are coming…whether you want or not." Elsa stuck to what she knew and Anna figured she would always…never changing never letting her live her life.

"Elsa please…can't you do this outside instead of where I work? Hans and his brothers were perfect gentleman…they paid for their drinks and-."

"What did they pay with?" Elsa walked over to the counter and Anna quietly apologized to Hans as Elsa examined the coins.

"We probably should be going…I'll see you tomorrow. I would stop by tonight but I think it best if we lay low while your sister cools off a bit, or whenever she isn't frozen over." Hans kissed her hand and began to make a break for it as Elsa yells after them.

"Hey wait…your under arrest!" Elsa yells after them and is about to give chase when Anna decides to intervene.

"Elsa…why must you always make a scene?" She held onto her arm hoping to give Hans time to escape. She would do anything for him and her sister could sometimes go a little too far with her role as Sheriff.

"Anna he is a criminal…they all are. Why can't you see that? Hans is just using you…and sooner or later he will move on to another girl. I can't believe how naïve you are-."

"I know full well what Hans is! I am free to live my life with whoever I want. You can't control me like you used to Elsa…I am my own woman now!" Anna took a stand and saw her sister's eye twitch.

"Is that how you see it? Anna you are only 18…you still need to grow up and see the bigger picture. Look where you work…this is no place-."

Anna stops her there for she had already heard this the day she left their house. She sees her sister fume a bit standing there. All around them business returns to its usual crawl and Anna folds her arms waiting a bit before speaking. "Elsa…learn to live with my decisions…for you are no longer a part of them. Feel free to play Sheriff all you like…just leave me alone." Anna then storms off as she climbs the stairs hoping that would be the end of it.

However Elsa follows and she heaves a frustrated sigh. Walking into her room she goes to close the door but her sister stop sit. "It is not that simple Anna."

"And why not?" Anna asks turning around to face her. That is when Elsa has closed the distance between them and her lips are on hers. Her breath stops and her eyes widen as the kiss holds. As Elsa pulls back she slowly backs away.

"I love you Anna…however your life is yours to live…I just wanted you to know before I gave you what you wanted. I hope you know what you are doing." Elsa then tucked her hair behind her ear and left.

Anna just stood there unable to speak…her back legs hit her bed and she sank down moving her fingers to her lips. All she could think, well, was wow.

**Authors note: **Wow huh? Looks like all those tense moment between the sisters was something more. However the road to them being together will not be an easy one. In the next chapter we take a break from the sisters to join Hans and his crew of brothers. Every story needs a villain. And later on Kristoff arrives…cause every story needs a hero. See ya then.


	2. Chapter 2 Hans the low life

CH.2: Hans the low life

Hans left the Saloon with his brothers trailing behind him questioning his decision. There was not a day that went by where his brothers didn't tell him how to do things or what not to do. It sometimes drove him insane. Of course he also had heard his father tell him his brothers were there to make sure he didn't screw up. So what if he botched a train robbery while getting cozy with one of the girls, being a bad guy was hard work…among other things. He walked into their hide out and took off his black hat and set it on the table where a map was set.

"I think you are too into that girl," his older brother told him, he was built like a tank and as he leaned against the wall he tipped his hat up.

"What…no I'm not…she is just nice to look at is all. Besides she means nothing, a mere distraction to pass time. You don't think I love her do you?" He looks over his brother who takes an air of innocence.

"I never said love," he tells him with a fixed smile, "and besides if she is just to pass the time why are we always hitting her shows?"

Hans had a retort to that, a darn good one but his other brothers came in. The second oldest was growing out facial hair and his dark eyes always seemed to glitter with some unsaid mischief. "I think the job needs fine handling…not the handling that comes unhinged anytime a girl comes into the picture."

"For the last time nothing is going on between me and Anna. Yeah I like her so what…it won't make my position as leader weak." He enjoyed her company…wasn't like they were committed to each other.

"Uh huh," his other brother noted, he was seated in a chair pushing it against the back of the wall. His knife was sharpening some wood and he blew at the tip.

"Look I promise you this job will get done…and no complications involved at all." Hans looked from one brother to the next hoping they got this loud and clear.

"Alright, just one more time from the top," his eldest brother says, his eyes never leaving him and he finds it awfully unnerving.

"Yes well…Arendelle has a stage coach that comes in carrying money. All we have to do is intercept it and bam…we're rich." He sits back and looks from one brother to the other.

"That is the plan?" His second brother says, he looks from one brother to the next and then they laugh. He hates when they laugh.

"Look I have researched this down to the last detail. We can do this…think of it all of that money and no one here will be the wiser." Hans looked at his three older brothers; the other nine were either with father or in another town scheming to be rich just the same.

"I like it…do we kill anyone?' His brother with the knife said. His name was Tom; his brothers were allowed to call him Tommy…all except him.

"Tommy the point is not to kill," his eldest brother pointed out, "however we can scare them plenty and maybe nick them a few." His eldest brother was named Drew and his second oldest brother was named Collin.

"Yes good now that we have that settled we need to move out. This needs to happen before sunset or they will have the Sheriff's protection." Hans got up and headed for the door before feeling Tommy's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you want to kiss your girlfriend goodbye before we leave?" He snickered in a teasing manner, as he had been known to do and walked past him.

"For the last time Anna is not my girlfriend…I'd rather take her virginity and be done with her then actually fall in love with her. I live a life full of danger and peril…a girl would only slow me down, especially a Saloon girl nonetheless." Hans hoped this would get his brother's off his back.

"We believe you…little brother." Drew brushed past him as he adjusted his hat and joined Tommy outside as they got the horses prepared.

"He doesn't believe me does he?" Hans asked as Collin stood back collecting the map and checking his gun for ammo.

"No he doesn't…but look at the evidence and see if you believe it yourself. When you are done questioning if you want to get wild and freaky with her or send her roses we'll be outside." Collin didn't hit him or anything and he almost relaxed till the map was thrown in his face.

"Thanks…what was that for?" He lowers the map and sees Collin lean in the threshold and give him a crooked grin.

"You need that more then me…maybe that will tell you which way to go in life." Collin left him there holding the map and he wanted to rip it up…if not for needing it so much. He adjusted the collar of his black shirt and storms out of there to his horse.

"No stopping…no time to delay…are we ready?" Drew asks his brothers. Everyone is ready and Hans holds the reigns in his hands as his feet are in the stirrups. With a kick the four brothers rode out hitting the long stretch of desert that separated Arendelle from the rest of civilization. Hans wouldn't say it aloud but enjoyed riding with his brothers, the feeling of them not saying a single thing.

He had twelve brothers and of the twelve he had spent the most time with these three. They could be a bit much at times but they had his back…when they weren't putting things on it. The sun beat down on them and he lowered himself on his horse to fight some of the heat. He was not sure how long the ride lasted till Tommy spoke up.

"I see it…and boy does it look loaded!" He sat up in his saddle and the excitement shone in his green eyes.

"Alright we stick to the plan…Hans distracts while we operate." Hans would've disagreed as it was his plan but seeing how his last plan had failed there wasn't much he could do here.

Hans could see the people seated behind the horses as they urged them on and he noticed one of them was female. He wore a smooth coy smile and rode over keeping pace. "Well hello there little lady…where you off to in such a hurry?"

The girl blushed but the older gentleman apparently was not amused. "Sir if you would be so kind we really need to get this load to Arendelle on the double. Seems there was a robbery not long ago and they are in desperate need of…this." He says hoping this is enough to drive him away.

Hans watches as his brother Tommy eases himself onto the side of the carriage and opens the door slowly. "You know…Arendelle has this nice Saloon…maybe when you are there we can go together miss-?"

"She happens to be my wife," the man says giving him a glare, "and why she would go anywhere with you is beyond me. She likes men who are mature…not playing cowboy and not thinking seriously of their future."

Hans looks over to see that Tommy had some of the loot and gets onto his horse. Drew is working on the wheels while Collin is close by if needed. "You know what…I am doing something with my life and you sir…do not know me." Hans then raised his weapon and in the blink of an eye he saw down his gun's barrel before shooting. The man was thrown back as the bullet punched into him and he keeled forward.

"Hans what the hell?!" Collin looked over seeing the man dieing and then back at him.

"Did you hear what he said about me? I'm not playing Cowboy…I'm doing something better then that. Come on let us get out of here." Hans pulls on the reigns as he watches as the girl sobs and then the carriage loses a wheel and the horses run off.

"Hans the plan was not to kill…and you just did!" Drew hopped off his horse and went to pull him off of his horse.

"Yeah so what…it isn't like anyone saw-." Hans stopped then remembering the look of the girl. Drew noticed the look and Hans went livid. "No…no I am not killing a girl-."

"Someone has to Hans…and it might as well be the person who killed the old man. As your older brother I am ordering you to finish what you started." He nods his head at Tommy and as he tosses his knife to him he places it in Hans's palm.

Hans saw the girl escape the wreackage, blood was covering her face and she was scrambling away with her dress torn. Hans moved over to her and she freaked. Inside he felt like he was turning into a monster…having never killed anyone before. Reaching for her he pulls her close. "Shhh…it is ok…you are ok." He runs a hand through her soft hair smelling her perfume that smelled of lilacs.

"Y-You killed him…I saw…but don't worry I won't tell anyone…I swear…" She was sobbing and he fought the revulsion at what he was about to do. His brothers just stood there waiting for him to do this deed, this nefarious deed none of them would do but him.

"That is right…you won't." Hans then stabbed her. He saw the life in her eyes fade and her body seemed to be claimed by gravity as he attempted to hold her only to see her fall to the ground. The blood was on the knife and his brothers joined him looking down at the body.

"Well done little brother…now you know how it feels to take a life. You might finally be ready to join the family business." Drew patted his back and nodding his head at Tommy and Collin they took the girl and walked off.

"We kill people…is that what we do?" Hans wanted to throw the knife but Drew went to close his fingers around the handle.

"We do what must be done…now clean the knife and when you are done burn the remains. The Sheriff will pick up on this soon so we need to have an alibi…thankfully we do." He walked off leaving him there and he closed his eyes taking in his actions. It was only as his eyes opened that he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Elsa at the scene

CH.3: Elsa at the scene

Elsa rode out on her white horse as she heard about the crime. Arendelle was in a serious bind and the only way to keep the town going was this cash. However her heart sunk low as the sun had barely risen that she saw the upturned carriage and the smell of death. There were several people there including the person who found this sight. Hopping off her horse she feels her boots kick up some dust and moving her hips she heads over and spots the guy who was described to her.

He was a tall barrel chested man with a rather round face but decent on the eyes. His hair was long and his arms were strong looking. He wore a blue button up shirt over some leather chaps and he had the bolo tie as well. She didn't want to stereo type but she knew he was a Cowboy. He didn't look like he was from around here so she approached him as she would any stranger.

"Hello I'm Sheriff Elsa," she holds out her hand, "and you are?"

"I'm Kristoff ma'am," he says pumping her hand. "Nice to meet you. So…um…you want to know what I know correct?"

"That is usually how it works yes." She appreciated him being straight down to business. Honestly she hadn't slept well last night after her kiss with her sister. She kept seeing her reaction and wondering if she should be doing something like that. She was her sister…wasn't that frowned upon?

"Well I was out here herding some cattle when I noticed this foul smell. I immediately head over thinking someone maybe hurt…what I find is this. The smell is foul it just has evil written all over it." He holds his mouth as he bends over.

"It is alright…take your time. Poor Su and her husband Bobby. You know when they got married everyone thought it was wrong…they thought they were just too far apart in age for anything like that to work. I saw how she looked at him, saw the way he looked at her…no mistaking it anywhere that was love." Elsa felt like she was trying to convince of him this rather than talking of two people who had been murdered.

"The remains were burned…but I found this." Kristoff hands her a burnt weapon and then holds up a hand again as he rushed off to hurl.

"Thank you…um…do you need anyone to hold your…no guess not." She looked at the weapon and while it was burned it was clear it was a knife. There was a symbol on it but it was too far singed to tell where it came from. She remembered that Tommy had a knife just like this…if she could prove that she would be able to bust him.

"I'm fine now Sheriff…really I am. I just don't like death…especially the awful kind. I lost my ma and pa to a fire when I was young…awful…really hard to stomach." He seemed to be handling himself well for someone who saw this.

"Tell you what…why don't you head to the Saloon and get a room. If I have any further questions I will find you there." She gives his hand a shake one more time before further investigating the scene of the crime. The other people have little to add only that they saw horse tracks leading to Arendelle…or it could be away.

Elsa folded her arms over her chest as her jacket blew in the wind. Her eyes narrowed as she weighed the evidence she had. The money was gone, horses had fled the scene, the bodies were burned and the knife was the only murder weapon. It was hard to tell who had been knifed as the bodies were nearly gone. Heaving a sigh she heads back to her horse and figures it is time to pay a visit to an old friend.

* * *

Olaff was seated in his weapon store hoping some customers would come by to buy something. Normally around this time of day cowboys would be coming in to buy their pistols and their shotguns while the hunters preferred something more powerful. He had been running his place well but with news of other shops opening up elsewhere it seemed like people showed up less and less.

"Olaff…I see business is booming as usual." He looks up and tilts his black hat backwards and smiles.

"Sheriff Elsa…always a pleasure to see you. I have your order here." He also operated as the mail handler of the town. Actually he did a lot of things for this town that varied from the task and the money spent.

Elsa appeared to get red as a tomato as she took the package then looked in it. He tilted his head to the side and she closed the box trying to compose herself. He wondered what it was that made her so…embarrassed.

"Yes…well…that is all good and I will take it with me when I leave. I actually came to get your expert opinion on something." Elsa was always business and he liked that about her. Anna when she came in here was usually more pleasant but he did run a business after all.

"Right…and our payment?" He had to keep this place going and unlike most shop owners he did not bail anytime a dead body showed up.

"Oh yes the ice…it will be here tomorrow. By the way why do you keep it so cold in here?" She rubs her arms but he hardly notices for he is nice and cool.

"Well Sheriff unlike you and that sister of yours I don't originally come from Arendelle. You see I come from somewhere further away…colder as a matter of fact. When I left there and came here my body could not stand the heat so naturally I had to find a way to even things out you see." He rubs his mustache and tilts his hat back.

"I see…well that explains a few things." He looks down as she refers to his white clothing and the bolo tie of blue on him.

"Was there something I was supposed to look at or were you going to freeze my parade?" He examines his hand and gives her a curious lift of a brow.

"Right…forgot about your business sign over chatting too long. What do you make of this?" She places the remains of the weapon on his counter.

Olaff takes out his device to examine rare items and squints his eye a bit. "Hmm…this looks like an item I sold sometime back. It was quite expensive due to the maker but this guy paid the full amount. It is a hunting knife…the one used for serious game. Of course when I questioned him what the use of the weapon would be for he seemed a little shady and told me it was none of my business."

He looked at Elsa and saw her wait for more. Of course the identity of the person, he forgot things on occasion and cleared his throat.

"Yes well far as the person who bought it he did his best to hide his face. However I did notice he rode a brown horse his clothing was a little too rich for him. I'm sorry I don't really have much to offer."

"It is a start…thank you Olaff." Elsa leaves then and he sits back and looks back into his back room where all the ice is kept.

* * *

Elsa stops at the saloon figuring her sister would be on any moment. Anna had no idea she came to visit her regularly…about as regularly as Hans and his group. Strolling in she sees her sister singing on stage. Her body elicits a tiny moan from her and she is glad no one can hear her. Kristoff is seated nearby and she goes over.

"Is this seat taken?" She feels kind of awkward as he had just seen him at the scene of a crime but she hoped he wouldn't mind some company.

"Sheriff…uh…not at all." Kristoff beckons her to sit and she does so. Anna does not see her out here and she feels a little relieved knowing so.

"I just wanted to thank you again for your help out there. I don't have the murderer yet but when I do I will thank you in my report. Have you got yourself a room?"

Kristoff nods his head as he takes a sip from his drink…though some of it spills down his shirt. He does not notice and Elsa looks back at the stage as Anna shakes that body of hers…especially from behind.

"You know…some girls don't like being stared at like they are prizes to be won." She places a hand over his and squeezes it hard to draw his eyes to her. "She is off limits you got?"

"Ouch…hey…that hurts. I was just…ok so I was staring but it is not what you think. I find her amazing, her beauty is beyond compare. I was raised proper Sheriff…I don't mean any harm."

Elsa releases his hand and realizes what she has just done. Kristoff had not shown any ill intent towards her sister…in fact he appeared to like her as a person. Had her obsession over her sister gotten out of control? "Excuse me…I need to…wash up."

Kristoff nods his head and she gets up shakily. Passing the stage where her sister was she stands in the restroom looking in the mirror. She tried to splash some water on her to cool her off but she felt so cold. Maybe it was an after effect of being in Olaff's. She had put off romance for so long and she had only had one serious suitor…that of Hans older brother Drew. She had turned him down though and to this day there was still friction there.

"Elsa…are you in there?" Elsa froze to her spot hearing her sister through the door.

"Anna…um…don't come in." She looked around for some escape or hiding place but there really wasn't any.

"It is a girl bathroom Elsa…what you are doing in there has been done before. Unless you have a boy in there…in which case I will come back later…" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Come in…but close the door when you get here." Elsa watched her sister move in still wearing that red dress of hers. "What do you want?"

"I saw you talking to that boy out there…looked like you two were hitting it off. I mean you held his hand, oh how sweet." Elsa stared for a bit then laughed.

"Trust me Elsa…I'm not interested, oh sure he is kind of rugged in the sweet teddy bear kind of way but he was interested in you." She saw her blush and wished it was about her.

"Ohh…he is…well that is great…I mean wow." Anna pulls at her hair as she walks around Elsa notes how well the material hugs her curves. "He is a nice boy right? Cause I am threw with the bad boys I mean when Hans and his brothers came in here and told me about being here when they weren't and then Hans offered me a meal which how can I say no to a meal, but still I was suspicious but then his brother Tommy is all up in my face so the proprietor of the place tells them they need to take their business elsewhere and-."

"Wait…they were here?" Elsa smiled then. Of course…an alibi…that fit. They needed to be somewhere to cover up the fact they were at the murder. She had them. "Thank you Anna…you were a big help." She then kisses her and pulls back.

Anna then kissed her back and she didn't know what was happening. The two were spinning about clawing at each other's clothes and they were touching each other in places they shouldn't. Elsa had her pinned to the wall as she ran a hand up her thigh pushing the material of her dress up while leading a knee up into her crotch.

"Elsa…uhhh…I need to go back out…but maybe later…" She says through her panting.

"Yeah…I'll swing by…later…" Elsa gives her one last kiss staring into her sister's eyes. Pulling back she addresses her clothes all messed up and walks out of there. A small smile was on her lips as she not only had made out with Anna…but…she had a lead in the murder investitation.

**Authors note: **A slightly longer chapter but things are starting to align. Elsa has a lead and in the next chapter things that looked good may look grim. I hope you enjoy as this story sets out more into Elsanna country.


	4. Chapter 4 Murder and love

**Authors note: **Just when things are looking up for Elsa things will take a grim turn in this chapter. Note the death of a canon character is in this chapter. I will say it is not Elsa, Anna, or Hans. Much like so many authors and tv creators it is only at the peak of a character's happiness that death follows. So here we are…

CH.4: Murder and love

The Saloon was packed on a Friday night as the festivities rang through the halls of the place. Elsa sat at the table with her sister and on stage was Olaff performing as he told jokes. Elsa had to hold her side from all the laughing she had done. Under the table she was holding Anna's hand and enjoying the bliss that was in her life. It was just the other day that she and Anna had made out in the restroom, unbeknownst to the patrons…including Kristoff who had a thing for Anna.

Part of her felt bad for stealing her out from under his boyhood crush but she didn't trust men. She squeezed Anna's hand and cheered as Olaff was done. As he came to sit at their table she smiled at him. "I think that was your best yet Olaff."

"You think? Wow I should take a break from the store more often. I actually thought of those jokes during that week I caught that bad cold. Brrr…I guess the cold really got to me. Anyway Anna how are things with you?" He asks as he takes a long gulp of his drink.

Anna blushes and runs her finger along the table. "Well…I have someone new in my life. This person makes me feel special and while annoying at times manages to make a spot for me in their heart."

"Oh…and who is that?" The voice startled Elsa and as she went to rise she was pushed down by Drew. She noticed him looking at her hard like and she fought the urge to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Um…nobody…just someone I dreamed of is all." Anna moved her hair in front of her face and Elsa wondered if Hans caught on she had told her about his 'alibi'.

"Really…should I be jealous?" Hans leaned in and Elsa fingered her gun. If he so much as lay a finger on her sister she'd have something to say about it.

"Hello gentleman…my isn't today lovely? Ladies is this man disturbing you?" Elsa recognized the voice and looked over and saw Kristoff there. He had this kind of southern charm about him always there when help was needed.

"Back off cowboy…this is of no concern of yours." Tommy appeared affronted and he pushed Kristoff back. Their sizes varied so it was a toss up who had more strength.

"Is that so…cause I beg to differ. You see these people were enjoying themselves till you came along…now their festive behavior seems mighty down wouldn't you agree? So…leave now while you can." Kristoff never once raised his voice or wore a sinister look to back up his threat. However his body language said it all.

"Do you hear that…the cowboy wants us to leave! Ha…I won't be leaving till I am done…here." He pulled his fist back and as he threw it Kristoff easily dodged it and kicked him in the butt. Tommy stumbled into a table and people started laughing.

"You might want to keep your words together…pauses are a big indicator you are about to strike." Kristoff sees him charge again and he side steps as he watches him crash into another table.

"Darn it…why can't I hit you?" He throws punches at Kristoff but he ducks and blocks like a pro boxer. As Tommy goes for a body blow Kristoff brings his elbow into his back pushing him to the floor.

"Well maybe there is more to this cowboy then meets the eye. You done?' He extends a hand down to him and Elsa can see he was raised proper and a gentleman. He would be a good match for her sister…if she weren't taken.

"Yeah…thanks…" Tommy rises up and then brings his fist connecting with Kristoff's chin sending him flying and crashing into a table occupied by people. The couple screams as they jump back and Kristoff lays there dazed.

"Tommy there was no need for that," Hans tells his brother, "I apologize sometimes Tommy can be a little out of line." He knows the look Tommy gives him but he holds out his hands placating his case.

"I suggest you gentleman leave lest you want to end up in a jail cell for the night." Elsa fingers her gun a little longer hoping they realize she means business.

Olaff hurried over to help Kristoff off and glared at Tommy. "You should be ashamed of yourselves…this man meant no disrespect at all and you…well you are all a bunch of meanies is what."

"Meanie…did you call me a meanie? I will give you something to take that back and some." He pulls out a knife and holds it to Olaff's throat. Everyone in the Saloon goes deathly silent, all except Olaff.

"That is a very nice knife…but what happened to the one I sold you?" He asks and then Tommy throws a punch into his face sending him down into the recovering Kristoff.

"This place is getting old. I'm out of here." Tommy shakes his fist and leaves. Hans and Drew exchange looks then say their goodbyes as they leave.

"Are you two ok?" Anna hurries over to help Olaff and Kristoff to their feet but lands on top of Kristoff. The two appear quite shaken by this and Elsa is about to intervene when Olaff walks over to her.

"Sheriff there is something odd the man…um…Tommy told me. He said that-." Elsa held up a hand as she walked over to where her sister was on top of Kristoff.

"Well it isn't everyday you find your baby sister on top of a stranger now." She tried to keep the jealousy and tension out of her voice…but she believed she only managed to do one.

"Oh…um…sorry about that I was trying to get him up." Anna got up and helped Kristoff up. Elsa could see his blush and she knew this was on her. She had sent him to the Saloon and it was here that he met Anna. She could've sent him to an Inn but no…had to send him to see her pretty sister perform.

"I am sure you were. Anyway the party is over…we should all turn in then." Elsa knew that Kristoff stayed here so as the three of them climbed the steps she kept her hands to herself.

"So Anna…will you be performing tomorrow?" Kristoff asks and Elsa feels her face heat up.

"Well…actually tomorrow is my day off," she tells him as they seem so chummy now it makes her sick.

"That is good…great actually cause I was wondering if you'd join me for a dinner here." Kristoff was really starting to wear his welcome out, she fumed.

"Oh really…well…that is so sweet of you. The thing is…I sort of already made plans…but we can do it another time." Her sister was so sweet and considerate even when turning people down.

"That is alright…well goodnight ladies." He heads off to his room and Elsa makes sure his door is closed before pulling Anna to her.

"I thought he would never leave. What was with that you on top of him?" She runs her hand along her hips and stares deeply into her eyes.

"Jealous much?" Anna teases as she presses her body against hers, her face going to her ear as she whispers. "I belong to you, my body soul and heart is yours forever."

Elsa shivered as she felt her hot breath in her ear and as she reached blindly behind her she opened the door and they stumbled back. Elsa found herself on her back on the bed…not a position she really favored.

"Something wrong?" Anna sits on top of her and looks down at her face. Elsa looks to the side but it does her little good for her sister sees it. "You aren't the submissive type are you?"

"Anna this is ridiculous get off me…" Elsa tries to get up but finds her hands are pinned down. She struggles but finds herself in a position she had done to her sister.

"I will…but first you have to say you love me." She begins to straddle her and Elsa finds her resolve to get her off fading.

"You know I do…I tell you everyday…" She feels her face heat up and she sees the girl perfectly content on top of her.

"Oh that is all and well…when we're sisters…but we're more then that now aren't we? Elsa I want to share my body with you…I want to give you the thing I've never given anyone else. I can't do it however unless you tell me how you feel." Anna tells her and Elsa heaves a sigh as the girl stops her moving.

"Anna…I…love you…serious I do." She finds the girl release her hands then turns the tables flipping them over so she is on top. Hearing Anna protest she smiles. "Hey I meant it…I do love you…but your older sis needs to be on top."

"Fine…poor sport." She teases. Elsa goes to kiss her and they lay there moving their bodies in sync. Their crotches grind into one another and their moans carry through the walls, unknowingly of course.

* * *

Olaff stands behind his counter as he prepares to lock up for the night. He had really enjoyed his time on stage and thinks of maybe doing it more often. Anna really had him going with that story of hers but he had glimpsed under the table after his fork had dropped and saw them holding hands. It was a little weird but it would explain why Elsa reacted the way she did when she ordered that thing of hers.

The bell chimed warning him a customer was there but he didn't look up. "I'm sorry we're closed but in the morning we'll be open bright and early."

"I'm sorry but I'm not here to buy anything." Olaff looked over and saw Tommy. Behind him stood Hans and Drew. Collin was outside possibly keeping sign of any trouble.

"Gentleman…what a surprise…what can I do for you?" He looks around for anything he can use against them. The Sheriff was not reachable and Kristoff wasn't either.

"You mentioned the knife earlier…the knife I purchased from here." Tommy held up his knife and ran a finger along the tip.

"Oh that knife…well…Sheriff doesn't know if you were wondering." In fact he had been about to tell her but she was focused on something else.

"We can't have you blabbing that mouth of yours snowman…that is what you are with all of that ice right?" Drew stares hard at him and loosens the gun in his holster.

"I just like the cold is all…brr…see it feels good. You are just used to the heat here is all…me I kind of melt in it." He laughs but no one else does.

"Make it quick Tommy…we need to be out of here before anyone spots us." Hans urges.

Olaff finds his shotgun and smiles. "Excuse me a sec gentleman…think I dropped something."

Tommy found the burnt remains of the knife and Olaff had to act now. Rising up he held the shotgun at the ready and as he fired Tommy already had the knife flying through the air and striking him in the chest. He stumbles back feeling the loss of everything and he falls into the room with his ice.

Outside he hears the screams and the voices carry inside. "Tommy has been shot…Tommy…oh god no." Hans seems distressed and Drew is ordering him to drag him out of there. As the horses leave he begins to hum a soft tune from his home, his body going numb and then nothing.

**Authors note: **Anyone see that coming? I did forewarn grim last author note I believe. Anyway with Tommy shot and probably dead as it will happen off screen so is the murder of Olaff. Of course Hans and his two other brothers are still around and they aren't going anywhere. Meanwhile the death of Olaff will have serious ramifications on Elsa and Anna's newfound romance. Check in for the fall out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Change and moving on

CH.5: Change and moving on

Anna stood on stage and instead of wearing her usual red chose a black outfit. Looking out at the audience right away she notices the somber mood that has claimed them. The loss of Olaff was not an easy one to bear for he was a part of their town. Olaff always had a friendly smile on his face as he greeted customers and while he wasn't a fan of too much talking, lest it was him he always listened to them and knew what they wanted. He was a sweet soul who integrated himself into everyone's lives making living here less dull and mundane as it was at times.

It was a few days after and the funeral had been held and a few people gave touching little anecdotes of a day in his shop. There was some laughter and she think he would've enjoyed that…people being merry instead of sad. Olaff was the only person to ever make her sister laugh…that said how much he meant to them. However her sister and her had grown apart. The night of Olaff's death was very magical for they had lost their virginity…but…for it to happen on the same day as his death…it kind of broke them.

Anna would visit her sister but found she was never in her office. She would ask around town and then find her right where she thought she would…in Olaff's shop looking for any signs as to who killed him. The person who had found his body said there was a knife but when Elsa went there the knife had disappeared. Elsa wanted to avenge his death so much their relationship was kind of rocky or not even.

"Hello…I know I usually sing a sultry or romantic tune but today I thought I would sing something else. Olaff once told me this was his favorite song from where he came from. I hope you like it…I know I do." She began to fight back tears and focusing on the mike she sang:

"Summer is great, flowers are in bloom

Winter comes early in June

I love the cold the feel of it on my skin

I can dance forever and not even care

That winter is coming can't you feel it

Go and grab your coat don't worry it won't leave

Live life to its fullest…live like you can run forever

Snowflakes dance on my tongue

Summer may be gone but winter is here…

As the piano plays she begins to cry. Holding onto the mike she feels herself shake and most in the audience just sit there mourning in their own way. She feels like her heart is breaking and the fact that someone would kill such a nice man…well that was just mean. Hearing someone come on stage she sees Kristoff and he gently leads her down the steps as people clap.

"That was a beautiful song," he tells her but she can barely hear him as she sits down and feels so empty.

"It was his favorite…he sang it to me once when I was feeling blue. He always thought of others before himself and he had such humor it could light up the tensest of people. Did you know he could make my sister laugh? Growing up and going to school I remember how they would call her 'Snow Queen' or that she had a 'frozen heart'. She never cried and she never gave in to them. She wore this smile and just told them to let it go."

"How is Elsa?" Kristoff asks as he orders a drink and slides the hot cocoa over to her. She sees him watch her and she smiles.

"She has been better…still over at the crime scene trying to find clues to his murder." She couldn't even say his name anymore without breaking down.

"I didn't know Olaff that well…but I remember going to his shop looking for a weapon and he knew…he just knew by looking at me. I thought he was a psychic but he just told me gets people. I want to help though…but…I don't know how."

"Just by you offering to help, well, I'd say that is a step in the right direction. My sister might need some help though…maybe you can offer your services and be like her deputy. She has been doing this alone for a while and perhaps a fresh perspective will help her out. Don't worry I'll be fine." She can see he was hesitating but really keeping him here would just be awkward.

"Alright I'll go help her out. Um…that night…it sounded like someone else was in the room with you…a female." Anna froze uncertain what to say. Did she tell him she and her sister…no…she remembered Elsa telling her to not say anything…not until things became normal again.

"Uh…yes you did…I am a lesbian." Anna looked around and saw people looking at her. "What…oh come on people it isn't like we're living in a time where it isn't accepted." Anna shook her head and then saw Kristoff stare at her slack jawed.

"I did not…I mean nothing against it but…might I ask who it was?" Anna gave him a look and had to think of something fast. Elsa wasn't here and she couldn't reveal she was in love with her own sister. There had to be a worker she could kiss…even if it made the girl dislike her she had to keep her secret.

She then spotted a red haired girl who worked days she didn't. She was a rather attractive girl and it could be believed that she was the one she was with. The two of them had a duet on saucy Thursday and they kind of had to make things hot for the audience. If this fell apart she didn't know what she would do. "It was her…most definitely it was her so you can go on your way now-."

"I need proof." This guy would not quit…but she kind of figured he would want proof. So she got up knowing people were watching her. The girl was walking back from serving drinks and she led her hand along her backside startling her. "Hey girlfriend…we had us a blast a few nights ago right?"

"What are you talking about Anna…are you drunk?" She says recovering. Anna looks over her shoulder seeing Kristoff look over at her. Blast.

"I am really sorry about what I am going to do…know I said sorry." Anna normally didn't do this, in fact she made it a point not to kiss someone in public but in order to keep Elsa and her a secret it was worth it.

"Anna your acting strange I think-." Anna then kissed her full on the lips, no hold barred make out that caused a lot of the audience to hoot. She reached around her keeping the kiss held long enough to convince Kristoff it had happened. The girl was making sounds and Anna deepened the kiss for affect. It was only as they parted that she saw him nod his head.

"Alright you convinced me…and I support you in your life style." He is quite the guy and as she looks from him to the girl who was looking rather angry she smiles. "Hey Kristoff…have you met Red?"

Anna then slipped out of there figuring since Kristoff was busy she'd go see Elsa herself.

* * *

Elsa stood at the crime scene focusing on what she knew. Olaff had been behind the counter when he was attacked. A knife had been thrown at him and his body landed in the cooler in the back. Someone reported gun fire and as she examined the shotgun Olaff usually kept behind the counter she noticed a shell was missing. It was clear that while the attacker had mortally wounded Olaff…he had done the same to the other person.

Not turning around she already knows who is there and she says nothing. She knew she had been distant of late but for good reason. She needed to mourn Olaff the only way she knew how…by doing her job and catching his killer. She knew Olaff would want her to move on but something about this didn't sit well with her.

"Elsa…don't be mad but I made out with another girl to convince Kristoff she was the one in my room that night. Oh and I'm a lesbian…kind of came out when the piano stopped playing…no big I'm kind of past boys now…they never seem to play by the rules and they are always staring, not exactly sure why I mean it isn't like we girls stare right?" She stops speaking and Elsa moves behind the counter.

She hears her follow and she wants to send her off but she was her sister and she was her partner so it was kind of difficult. Yes they hadn't shared a bed or an intimate moment since finding out Olaff had died and yet this connection they had could not be broken. Suddenly she turned around. "Wait you made out with another girl?"

"And there is my big sister." She wraps her arms around her and Elsa laughs lightly as she embraces her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too…and sorry I pushed you away. I need to clear my head…and this was the only way I knew how. I know now though that Olaff fired off a shot just as he was stabbed. The thing is…only one person uses that kind of knife." She pulls back letting Anna figure it out.

"Tommy…Hans's brother…he uses a knife. I always see him with one. So does that mean he also killed that person on the carriage?" Anna inquires a good question.

"I don't know…maybe…we probably should find them though and find out." Elsa goes to close up shop and as she takes one last look around she could almost see Olaff behind the counter with that goofy smile on his face.

Anna places a hand on her shoulder and she comes back to reality. "I miss him too sis. Now come on we got to bust some heads together…oh by the way kind of threw an idea to Kristoff to be your new deputy…"

Elsa closes up then turns around. "Wait you did what?" Elsa heaves a sigh and then leaves the shop behind.

* * *

"We have to exact revenge for Tommy's death!" Hans yells as he paces about their hideout. "Tommy was good…Tommy-."

"Tommy got himself killed…just like how you screwed up with the robbing of the carriage. Tommy was just asking to be killed. He is gone now and we can't be throwing our weight around…not when our numbers are down." Drew notes from his chair.

"So what do we do now brother?" Collin asks, he is leaning against the wall and spinning his gun around in his gun hand.

"We send a telegram to our father and see if he can send our brothers along. We are going to take Arendelle for ourselves." Drew smiles and his gold tooth glints in the darkness.

**Authors note: **After a rough transition from grieving to mending the sisters are back together while they now know about the knife and its owner…though plans are in motion by the brothers of Hans to strike back at Arendelle. War is coming…see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Brothers united

CH.6: Brothers United

Roland sat at the table reading the telegram silently over his spectacles. His white hair had receded showing off his bald head. He was not at tall man but he still had a presence and his sharp blue eyes told everyone at the table this was serious news. "Tommy is dead."

The news hung over everyone at the table hard. Roland heaved a sigh and clutched at his heart feeling like he had lost a part of himself. Tommy was always a wild child but he could throw a knife like none other. He was great to have during long operations…but now…he was taken from him. Before Tommy went he took out the shop keeper who had recognized the knife he bought. On that end Tommy could've been a little more careful.

Roland was a rich businessman who was feared by his enemies and his allies that he kept close were close to that as well. Nothing about him said he was here to play soft and lead one along by the hand and teach them the ropes. He did not get the power he had from playing nice. Seated around the table were his remaining sons and his wife stood over his shoulder.

"Tommy's death shall not go unnoticed. Drew speaks of a town called Arendelle and he believes that taking it will be a financial gold mine. I want all of you to go and help out your brothers…do what is necessary to take the town and hold it till I arrive."

"Father isn't this a little rushed?" His second youngest son spoke; his name was Miles; he was a year older then Hans and of all his sons he was often mistaken for a girl due to his soft features.

"Rushed huh…you think this is rushed? This telegram came here just the other day. I could've sent you boys out there packing the best guns money can buy…but I didn't because I wanted to think this through. Drew says there is a Sheriff named Elsa, mighty fine looking gal but frozen on the inside. She is the only thing standing between us and victory."

"So we kill her…no prob." His third youngest son; his name was Joseph; a few hours older then his second spoke, his back leaning back in his chair and his toothy smile earning a few chuckles around the table.

"Killing a Sheriff takes…well…more then what you got boy. I like your attitude but you gotta remember this is not like the last town you took. This Sheriff is sharp and she has probably already found out about who killed that oaf of a shopkeeper. We need to move but we must do so diligently."

Roland looks over at the end of the table where his son; Tommy's twin to be exact sat, he had the most to grieve as he spent the most time with Tommy when he lived at home.

"Tim I realize what his death means to you…but…no doing anything foolish now." He recognized the hurt but also knew he liked to play with explosives. Timothy and Tommy loved to blow things up and spook people out of their boots. He studied the design of the table and didn't really say much…that is because Tim had no tongue, or that he was mute.

"So we head out and then what…lay low while the Sheriff figures us out?" Bryan came after Tim and was a little more calm and relaxed…most of the time.

"No stupid…we infiltrate and gather intel," Andrew shakes his head at his brother, "and I'm younger then you hard to believe." He was the say it as it is brother.

Roland looked around the table seeing his sons begin to argue. It is almost always like this during these little reunions and he now knows why they don't meet up like they used to. Planting a hand on the table he shoots them all a look. "We don't need this…we can't fall apart when now is the time we need each other the most. I realize that this will be difficult without Tommy…but remember you have three brothers still who need you."

The table is silent and Bryan stands up as he clears his throat. "Alright guys…we pull our acts together and do this for Tommy!" Everyone seemed to be in agreement of that and Roland smiled, Bryan was always the peacekeeper at these meetings.

"Ride out boys and do your brother justice. Take Arendelle and you do well to not let yourselves be seen in public with your brothers. If Arendelle is as hot a ticket as Drew says it is then take it over and lay down the law. I want the Sheriff stripped of her title and I want Drew as Sheriff. No failure…and I don't want any of you dieing…losing one son was hard enough as it is."

Everyone at the table was in agreement there. As he dismissed them they all walked out and he sat back rubbing his temple. His wife who had carried all of his sons placed a hand on his shoulder. "You handled that quite well dear."

"Thanks but I worry about those boys sometimes. Tommy was a little reckless and Hans had no self control when he was turned down by a pretty thing. I put a lot of my sweat and blood into bringing this family from where it was…I don't ever want to go back." He kisses her hand.

"Roland don't you think this Sheriff will see this coming? I mean if she is as smart as Drew says she is she might have the whole town on alert."

Roland appreciates her concern but as he moves to the window he gazes out as his sons begin to saddle up. "She won't see this coming…not by a long shot."

**Authors note: **This chapter was brief as it was only meant to set the stage for what is to come and to give an insight into the household that Hans came from. I did not cover all the brothers and the names I came up with pretty much are made up cause he has 12 brothers that need a name, to not be confused though here is the order from oldest to youngest:

Drew

Collin

Tommy

Timothy

Bryan

Andrew

James

Samson

Jessie

Colt

Miles

Joseph

Hans


	7. Chapter 7 Dead end

CH.7: Dead end

Anna walked beside her sister feeling empowered. If she hadn't fell for her sister she would still be hung up on Hans and if she weren't hung up on Hans it would be Kristoff. She did not know what it was with her life liking the bad guy and good guy…but she was thankful there was a middle road with her sister, the Sheriff who was her sister. They stood at the door to the hideout and she felt her skin crawl and her heart race. Elsa was there though and she held her hand quelling her worries…some.

"This is the Sheriff…open up." Elsa's authoritative voice rang clear and true for justice and Anna wanted to add something but knew it wasn't called for.

"Just a sec Sheriff." Hans's voice rang through the door and she could still picture those eyes of his…so hauntingly beautiful.

"Be strong Anna…remember that Hans is tied to the murder of Olaff." Elsa turns to see the voice of that very same person looking out at them. "Hans…open the door now we have evidence to suggest your brother was behind the killing of Olaff."

Hans's face seems twisted at first then remorseful as he opens the door bowing his head. Inside his brothers are all gloom and sadness as neither looks to the door but rather at a spot where someone used to sit. Anna remembered her sister saying something about how Olaff had a got a shot in before dieing and then it hit her. She placed a hand to her mouth and felt her eyes grow big with tears. She had known Tommy a bit…and before she knew he had killed Olaff he seemed such a nice guy.

"Tommy is dead Sheriff…and something tells me you want to arrest him correct?" Hans speaks morbidly and invites them in.

Elsa walks over to where Tommy used to be and she looks around. Sure enough she walks right over to where the hat is placed and lifting it up she finds what she is looking for. "Tommy maybe dead and I can't hold him for the death of Olaff any longer…but…this here was used on one of the victims of the carriage attack."

"Well Sheriff once again you point a flawed perspective. You see that is Tommy's knife and seeing how he is dead you can't peg another crime and arrest where there is no body." Hans points out as he holds out his hands in laughter.

Elsa stands there and can see the two brothers snicker to themselves. Anna does not like that sound…she feels like this could be a trap of some sort. However Elsa does not back down nor does she even seem fazed by the fact that Tommy was dead. She could see why she had a frozen heart…however unlike most people she saw this was an advantage Elsa had.

"Tommy only has himself to blame for his death. Olaff had every right to defend himself against Tommy or any one of you for that matter…a shopkeeper has to defend his goods and that is what he did." She stood there laying down some law and Anna found herself turned on.

Suddenly Hans attacked as he swung at Elsa but the Sheriff was too cool to play and instead pulled his arm back and slapped cuffs on him. "Hey…ouch…what is that for?"

"Tommy is dead yes and I can't arrest him for Olaff's death…but…this investigation still has three accomplices to look over. Plus…you took a swing at the Sheriff so maybe sometime in a jail cell will get you to open up more." She closes and binds the cuffs around his wrist and Anna watches the brothers rise.

"It is alright brothers…this won't stick and she knows it. Besides…you guys got some planning to do…remember?" Hans plays it cool but Anna knows he is trembling on the inside…jail was not a great place to be.

"Don't worry you will be seeing your brother again boys…till then stay out of trouble. This is my town and nothing goes on that I don't know about." She led Hans out along with her and together they closed another part of this murder investigation.

* * *

After dropping Hans off in jail Anna felt a lot better. The long walk there was quite exhausting and it took all her better judgement to not talk to Hans and see how he was holding up after his brother's death. It was hard cause she liked Olaff but she also liked Tommy. What had made Tommy do such a thing…did it have to do with the night of the Saloon?

"Anna I have exhausted my leads. The only one who used a knife was Tommy, that was his mo and now that he is dead I have nothing. Hans clearly didn't kill that person in the carriage…he doesn't even know how to use a knife. Drew doesn't care for knives…and Collin…the guy is trigger happy. I don't know…it feels like I'm getting further away than getting closer to anything solid."

Anna wished she could help but the investigative stuff was more up her alley. She was just a Saloon girl who made a living singing and taking away people's worries. Hmm…but maybe there was an inbetween here. "Elsa how about we go dancing?"

"I don't know Anna…I'm not much for dancing," her sister admits and she notices her blush. "Also…no one knows we're dating-."

"What…do you think we still live in an age where girls can't dance together…phooey to them I say. I want to dance with my sister and darn it that is what I'm going to do. Of course you can't dance like your dressed now…you'll stand out. Go home and pick something out…I'll meet you there." Anna kissed her cheek and hurried off.

* * *

Elsa stood in her home looking over all of her clothes…nothing of which was really dancing material. The only time she had danced with her sister was when they were younger and their parents were still alive. Back then it was innocent…now it had become something more.

"Well…this was bound to happen sooner or later…guess now is good as time as any." She looks at the package she had got from Olaff, the very last one. It tugged at her heart strings and as she opened it up she noticed the dress. She remembered seeing it in a catalogue and knowing she had to have it…but this was before her feelings for her sister had intensified the way they had. Pulling the dress out she feels her heart race and her hands begin to tremble. Can she really wear something like this out in public? She was the Sheriff…she had a reputation to uphold and yet her sister was waiting on her.

Undressing she stands there feeling exposed to anyone coming in but she was glad that Anna was the only one given permission to enter without knocking. For some reason she had never had anything to hide from her, well, aside from her strong like for her but other than that they had never been too shy about their bodies or the going on in their lives. The dress was blue and sharp that accentuated her curves and showed a bit of cleavage which she wished it wouldn't.

They would be meeting at the Saloon and while Anna hadn't specified the hour she decided to head there now…it just meant walking out in public. The heels were a bit much and as she walked out she nearly fell…right into the arms of Kristoff. "Whoa there Sheriff where you off to dressed like that?"

"I-I was going to the Saloon…had a hot date." She wanted to correct herself when she realized she said 'had' instead of 'has'.

"Wait so the date isn't happening anymore…did he stand you up?" Elsa had to think fast and then saw Kristoff had a girl around his arm. Her name was Red, fitting considering her hair was that color and her eyes seemed to smolder.

"Um…yes he did. That is why I am wearing this outfit to get my revenge and show him what he is missing out on. Hello Red." Elsa tells her and notices how chummy the two are.

"That man won't know what he is missing…you go get your revenge. Oh and about your sister…I didn't know she was a lesbian…but after that kiss and her introducing me and Kristoff I'll let it slide her kissing me in front of all those people. Truth is…she isn't that bad a kisser. The boys don't know what they are mssing…hee." She then began walking off even before Kristoff was done.

"I'll see you at the Saloon Elsa…knock'em dead." Kristoff calls over his shoulder and she waves back feebly feeling her heart sink.

"Ok calm down Elsa…it is just one dance…no touching or feeling her up in public. No kissing and most of all…bodies apart." Elsa spoke to herself adjusting to the heels she wore and as she pushed into the Saloon she saw people dancing and joyously casting merry about. Olaff would love to see this…even had someone on stage telling jokes. It was almost like that night…almost.

Anna was talking to some people when she spotted her. The girl wore her red dress again and she was glad for her. The time of mourning was over and everyday life should resume…of course if she survived tonight that is.

"Elsa you made it…and loving that dress." She winked at her and then took her hand. "I chose the most appropriate songs for us…don't worry I won't do anything too embarrassing."

"That isn't what I'm worried about," she said before her body was pulled close to hers. The music took on a slow beat and Elsa felt her cheeks burn. No bodies together…she was breaking her rule. Their chests were pushed together and Anna's hands were behind her neck…forcing her hands behind her. Slowly they moved…people watching unsure what to make of this.

"Elsa don't be so frozen and loosen up…let it go if you will." She teased her sister as this was one of her favorite phrases.

"Anna I have a reputation to uphold…people aren't used to seeing their Sheriff so…loose." She was self-conscious of herself out here for all to see, to ogle at.

"Elsa…it is time we step out of the shadows and become what we were meant to be…a couple. Can you imagine what people would call us?" She giggles and turns them around as she looks over seeing Kristoff staring across the floor at her. Elsa notices as well and realizes Anna had told him she was a lesbian and Red was the girl who had been in the room.

"Anna it is not too late…you can still save face by walking away…" Elsa knew that Kristoff liked Anna and she also knew Anna did not like hurting other people. True Kristoff was with Red but she noticed the way he looked at her from afar. The guy was nice, perfect for her and she could still have him if she wanted.

"No…I am done with boys…I want you. I made my decision…and from this moment on this body only belongs to girls, well, my sister to be exact." She then takes Elsa's hands and lower them down till they are resting over her cheeks. Several people stop what they are doing to watch and Kristoff does a double take.

Elsa let out an 'eep' as she felt her cheeks burn feeling her sister's amazing butt. Her eyes become glazed over with lust and seeing her sister smile she does the last thing she would do in public…she kisses her. The music stops and all she can hear is her sister moaning into the kiss, their bodies meshed together amidst all the people who know them. The kiss is held for several beats and only as glass breaks do they part to see Kristoff storming out.

Elsa can see her sister wanting to go after him…but…she just presses her face into her chest. "Why can't people understand…that what we have is real? I just want you…your my only, my sis and lover till the end of time." She sniffs a bit and Elsa releases her hold of her butt and holds her in a tight embrace.

"Play something!" Elsa orders and soon the merriment continues, though not as loud as it once was. Their Sheriff had come out but to her sister of all people. She wanted to say something to cheer up her sister and then it hit her. "Elsanna."

"Huh?" Anna lifts her wet face from her sister and gazes up at her.

"They would call us Elsanna." She smiles down at her and then they resume dancing close together.

"Why Elsanna…why not Annelsa?" She giggles and Elsa shakes her head. She enjoys this moment…for she has a feeling this moment won't come again for some time.

**Authors note: **A sweet little chapter before the storm arrives. Hans is in jail but help is on the way in the form of the remaining brothers. Arendelle is heading for darkness and no help is coming for Elsa and her sister. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Arendelle lost

CH.8: Arendelle lost

Bryan sat on his horse as he rode along the beated trail to Arendelle. His brothers rode behind him bickering about how to do this. He knew full well what his father wanted done so he took point. His wild hair was thrown about as he refused to get it cut as it would feel wrong. His reigns were gripped tightly in his strong hands and he felt empowered by what was going to happen. His father had always wanted Arendelle but it was never the right time and the parents of Elsa and Anna were quite powerful figures…even if they seemed without money.

"When we get there I want you to place as many explosives as you can around the town," he tells his brother Timothy who rides beside him, "I want panic…but most of all I want to draw the Sheriff out. She will comfort them, protect them, we need her out in the open."

Timothy nods his head as he pulls out some dynamite, his eyes blazing with revenge. He wants to say something to take away the pain but it is clear that once Timothy has his mind made up there is no going back.

"Explosives…seems too much," Miles notes as he rides up next to them.

"Miles not now," Bryan can only stand his younger brother so much. Father had made a chart of their age order and he often got confused with Miles and Joseph. Honestly he knew that Joseph came before Hans but somehow Miles was before Hans. It just went to show their father was slipping in his old age.

"He does have a point, while I don't agree much with him on any but still…won't the explosives damage the property?" Joseph is now besides Miles wearing his soft colored shirt with bolo and his hat was not even fully rested on his head.

"The explosive will only unsettle people…the property won't take any real damage. Now can we focus on our task at hand or must we continue these pointless arguments?" He usually kept his cool but being closed in by these two could make it…unnerving.

Hearing nothing more from them he urges his horse to go faster. His mother had told him that his father's health was failing him, as he had suspected by his renewed interest in Arendelle. While yes it was always in the back of his mind he had sent the four; Hans, Collin, Drew, and Tommy there merely to make a profit, stir some feathers but not take the town. It was only after Tommy's death and the letter that drew him into the fold.

"I see you handled that well," Andrew noted as he wore a teasing smirk. His blond hair differed from most of their brown hair due to the fact he had his mother's hair. "You know what I would have done?"

Bryan rolls his eyes knowing he will tell him even if he doesn't answer. Andrew was foul mouthed and spoke his mind, kind of on edge like Hans and also a loose canon like Tommy. Every family had them.

"I would've slammed their heads together and told them to use common sense and realize you weren't interested. Boy could you imagine how shocked they would be? Man nothing beats slamming two heads together, like coconuts you know?" He smirks as he slaps his shoulder.

"Yes…I will make sure to keep that in mind," Bryan notes as he shakes his head, "now how do you feel about this mission?"

Andrew sits back and shrugs. "I don't much think of it really, I mean, c'mon it is taking one town whose only line of defense is a female Sheriff. It would be like us just riding in and boom…we're in. Seriously you are overthinking it bro."

Bryan rolls his shoulders and tries to see it his way…though it is hard to. Sheriff Elsa, she was built strong and she had held Arendelle together long after her parents left. He could understand why Drew liked her so much, or used to. Funny thing about their family…none of them were married and none of them had girlfriends. Maybe it was all their time doing the family business…or maybe their cruel behavior won out in the end, hard to say.

Andrew continued to ride with him the rest of the way and together they spotted Arendelle in all its glory. Holding up a hand he halts the horses and looks around. "We'll set up camp here…plan our attack and go from there." He dismounts and takes one last look at Arendelle. Soon…very soon.

* * *

Elsa laughs as she feels her sister splash her with water. The two were sharing a little private moment, just the two of them. They stood in Elsa's shower celebrating a much needed memento of their time as a couple. They had their first dance, their first grope, most everything out in a public venue. Elsa had also asked Anna to move back in with her and she had said yes.

"Anna stop wasting the water," Elsa gets on to her, "we need to conserve water in this drought we're having." Elsa tries to get her to stop but her sister evades her ducking under her hands.

"C'mon Els…let it go," she teases her as she tries to evade her again but Elsa is ready and wraps her arms around her pulling her to her body.

"You know that is getting old really fast huh?" She stares at her sister as they stand under the pouring water as their hair lies flat on their heads. Their chests are pushed together and their faces are staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't know…it is kinda catchy…besides imagine if it were made into a song?" Anna giggles and Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Right and I imagine I would be singing it right? Please Anna no one wants to hear that in their heads all the time all day…you realize people would come to my office blaming me right?" She stares into her sister's eyes and kisses her lips. The two of them are so preoccupied with their kissing they don't even hear the door open.

"Sheriff Elsa…you in?" Kristoff walked around the home and his boots seemed to reach the bathroom for Elsa froze.

"Oh no…no no…he is in my home! Anna Kristoff is here…and we're in here…together." Elsa turned off the shower and tried to get her voice under control. "I'm in the bathroom…please take a seat and I'll join you shortly."

"Ok. Listen Elsa there is something I need to say to you. It is kind of a little hard when you are in the other room-."

Elsa heaves a sigh as she steps out and then begins to put on her clothes. "Kristoff I will be right out…you can tell me what you want to once I am in the room." She brushes her hair and puts on a serious face before walking out. She spots him seated on the couch and he looks a bit serious.

"I am in love with Anna. I realize that you two were quite close on the dance floor and I know she is a lesbian. She slept with Red and the two made out in the Saloon making it quite obvious. However then I see you two on the dance floor and I just…I can't hold it back anymore-."

"Let it go…oops…am I interrupting?" Anna stood behind her and had her arms wrapped around her waist. Elsa could feel the tenseness in the air.

"Can I get you a coffee to go or…stay?" Elsa sees him questioning what he is seeing and she does not blame him. Anna suddenly realizes what she has done and backs away.

"No no no…this can't be…you guys are sisters! This is wrong on so many levels, I mean, that was you in the other room with Anna? And you two were...?" Kristoff pulls at his hair and takes a seat on the couch.

Elsa heaves a sigh and takes a seat beside him. "I know it is wrong…but…I can't deny the way I feel about her…and she feels the same for me so it isn't entirely one sided. We both know what we are doing…sorry if you had to find out this way." Elsa looks to Anna for help but she is too choked up over what she had done.

"And you are ok with this Anna?" Kristoff looks at her and Elsa wished her sister didn't have to go through this.

"I…yes…I love Elsa and we are happy together." She manages and Elsa wants to hug her but right now her focus is on her deputy.

Suddenly a loud sound greets them and as they go to the window they see dust clouds kicked up from around the village. "What is all that rukus?"

Elsa felt her stomach drop out from under her. "Arendelle is under attack…we have to get everyone to safety!" Elsa hurries down the stairs and not too far behind are Kristoff and Anna. The feeling of dread and panic set in and she tries to steel her heat but it isn't working. She is starting to feel vulnerable…not a good thing for a Sheriff.

"Well well well…if it isn't the ice queen herself…hello Elsa." Bryan stood there along with several of his brothers and she glowered at them.

"What are you doing in my town?" Elsa holds a hand to keep her sister and deputy back and moves out into the middle of the town.

"Your town huh…well…your town will soon be our town. The way I see it you got two choices, you either surrender…or you die. I prefer the latter cause it will make more of a scene and make people fall in line so much easier." Bryan eyes her weapon and she didn't even notice she was fingering it.

"If I surrender what…you put me in jail like your brother?" Elsa then saw his eyes flash in annoyance and it was clear he didn't know.

"Hans is in jail huh…well…he can stay there a bit and learn whatever lesson you planned on him learning. So…what will it be Sheriff?" Bryan nods his head and several of his brothers grab Kristoff and Anna and hold them back.

"Anna!" Elsa yells but hears the gun shot and looks at Bryan who has only fired his gun in the air.

"Now now…she won't be harmed promise. You on the other had have a decision to make…and I'm losing my patience." Bryan stares her down and she looks away knowing that if she surrenders the town is lost, if she doesn't the town is still lost. Olaff was dead and her sister faced an uncertain future.

"I go down fighting is what." She brings her weapon up but Bryan has her beat and shoots her in the shoulder sending her flying back. Everything slows down and as she lands on her back she coughs up blood and cries out.

"You see I figure you'd do that…however…I was expecting a faster draw. I don't know who did it…but someone unfroze that cold heart of yours. Miles and Joseph take her and leave her body to the vultures…she won't be alive to feel them pecking her eyes out." Bryan turns his attention to Anna and waves his hand as she is brought over. "Now you pretty…mmm…we going to have some fun, hear you can sing and bet you can kiss too."

"Get away from her-." Kristoff says but is punched in the face and he falls down.

"Arendelle belongs to us now…your Sheriff has fallen. Don't make this hard on yourselves." Bryan waves and soon everyone is heading to the Saloon.

"Elsa!" Anna yells but Elsa can't hear her. She begins to black out feeling the bullet pinch at her, tap into her reserves so she can't even sit up. Suddenly everything goes black.

**Authors note: **So, would you say that Bryan is a colder villain then Hans? Elsa's fate is unknown and Arendelle has fallen to the brothers. Who will save them now? Another long chapter but if you believe in Elsanna…it will not disappoint. Tune in next time for chapter nine to see how far Arendelle has fallen, trust me when I say…it is always during the darkest times that we need a hero the most.


	9. Chapter 9 Brothers in charge

CH.9: Brothers in charge/train race redemption

Anna stood up on stage singing once again…only this time the audience consisted of all of Hans's brothers except him…and Tommy. They were hooting and hollering and making obscene gestures that made her young mind explode in disgust. It was a good thing bad boys didn't do it for her anymore or she'd be clutching at her dress. Ever since they took over and Elsa was taken to the desert they had been running the town as they saw fit…which meant lots of fights and women chasing. It was a good thing they only wanted her to sing and such or she'd be lost.

Kristoff was made the village whipping boy so anytime the brothers felt like it they would torture poor Kristoff. And seeing how he had been Deputy well he answered to Bryan now who took on the role of Sheriff. Naturally it would go to the eldest but he was hanging out with Red a whole lot these days. Kristoff did not seem too hurt by this as he had only been with her to make her jealous.

"Sing a song!" The brother known as Andrew yelled. She recognized him for his rude and offensive behavior. When she had served him a drink he had pulled her into his lap and she did her best to keep him from kissing her.

"Alright…I think I got a song just for you boys." Anna would rather dance through a field of bugs then do this, but, she was still getting paid so that was something.

"Oh there is this quaint little town that I know

Used to be the pleasantest place that I known

But things then took a very sour note

And now we are living in constant heck

You see there are these brothers whom I know

They say they are all that…but they aren't

Running our lives in terror

When they are just pretty bad fellow

And you already pretty much know that."

"That was a terrible song! What happened to the song about two girls in love? What about the hot songs you used to sing?" Andrew exploded and she tried to appear calm when inside she was crying.

"Well…you boys been here a few days and I figure you'd get tired of my same old songs. I wanted something to really capture the essence of you…and what are you if not bad boys?" She tried to put on a bit of a sultry undertone there hoping to keep them from doing something.

"That is quite enough of that." Bryan stood in the back wearing the Sheriff badge as he made his way to the stage. "You will sing only what I tell you to and anything else…will end badly for you."

"You can't frighten me…I have rights." She wished she had sounded as convincing as she thought in her head.

"You lost your rights the moment your sister died." He told her and the impact it had on her was horrible.

"You are lying…she was still breathing when you dragged her out of here." Anna stomped her foot down and her eyes blazed…though they felt wavered.

"Miles and Joseph watched her bleed out when they took her to the desert…she is dead. Now you sing what I tell you to or maybe I'll take you to your room and convince you in private." He led a tongue along his lips silencing her.

Elsa no, she thought, no she is not dead…you are not dead Elsa. She fights back the tears and as he leaves she notices how smug Andrew looks. Taking a breath she begins to sing again what they want to hear feeling dirty all over.

* * *

Hans sat in his jail cell feeling slightly bored and truly annoyed. He had heard from one of his brothers that for the duration of the adjustment period, something they made up he would be stuck in here learning a lesson. This really took the cake and he stared up at the ceiling bored.

"Supper time for the prisoner," a voice said and Hans recognized it as the Deputy Elsa had assigned a little before his brothers rolled up into town.

"Right down here…I'm starved." Hans swung his legs over the bed and as he stood up he noticed Kristoff giving him a rather annoyed look.

"You know it is because of you everything got messed up. Anna and Elsa are a couple and I'm lonelier then a cow lost from its family." He sets the tray down and takes a seat.

"Wait…are you saying Sheriff Elsa and Anna are-?" He takes a moment to let this sink in but even then he did not see the signs. "That can't be…I mean Anna had the hots for me…so…"

Kristoff shot him a dirty look and placed his head in his hands. "Your brothers are making her sing on stage and sit in their lap…it tears me up inside her doing such things-."

"Why cause it isn't you?" Hans shoots at him and then grins through the bars as Kristoff tries to reach for him. "Look face the facts Anna is with someone else…probably with someone unlike us who has always loved her. By the way I hear the Sheriff is dead-."

"I don't believe her dead…just…out of touch is all." Kristoff slides the tray under the bars with his foot and resumes his seated position of despair, so like him.

"Believe what you want…I heard the gunshot and I heard Anna cry out her name. If she is alive still then there are forces at work here I don't even know about. I mean I don't deserve this yeah I killed the man but the woman I was forced to-."

Kristoff sat up and Hans realized what he had said. "Wait…so you killed those two people? Elsa managed to do something right by arresting you without even knowing you were the man responsible."

"Funny how things turn out; still, and this part is funny my brothers will free me soon things are settled here…I'll be a free man once again. True I am in here but really…my brother is the Sheriff now and he won't hang me." At least I don't think so, Hans thinks. Bryan and him didn't exactly get along.

"Well then I shall be going then…cause you disgust me and not cause I have anywhere else I need to be." As he went to the door Hans felt desperate, he had a feeling Bryan would not keep him alive and find him a liability.

"Now wait a sec Deputy Kristoff…maybe we can help each other out?" Hans knew he had him…but then he began walking again. "Don't you even want to hear what I have to say?"

"Whatever comes out of that mouth of yours is only to help you…and I'm not interested." Kristoff opened the door and Hans gripped the bars roughly.

"I can help you stop my brothers. There is a train supposed to be coming in with weapons munitions…if you stop it they won't have anything to reload their weapons with. I mean…everything they took they took from Olaff's and yet when they are drunk they fire at targets…so…"

He sees it take a bit to sink into Kristoff's head but when it does he brightens up. "Hey thanks…guess I got a train to stop then don't I?"

"Well…what about me? Oh c'mon you need help and I am not doing anything but rotting away. You need me…plus…my brothers will probably come by looking to whip someone." Hans folds his arms waiting and after a bit of indecision Kristoff lets him out.

"I swear if you try and escape and I will bust your nose." Kristoff led the way out and Hans smirked.

Now his brothers couldn't hang him. However being free seemed different then how he thought it would be. It almost felt like he was still in that cage. Trying to look on the bright side he can only imagine his brothers reacting to his escape.

* * *

"He escaped!?" Bryan shoved Anna off his lap and stood up throwing his chair down. "Repeat that to me one more time Andrew."

"Look I went down there to check on him and his cell was open. I also seem to not be able to find Kristoff anywhere." Andrew takes a step back and Bryan wants to hit him but realizes they can't be turning on each other now.

"Did anyone see where they were going?" Bryan looked around and then knew what had to be done. "Drew you take Collin and head to the train yard…something tells me our little brother is planning something against us."

"Alright…I'll be back sweets." He kisses Red before heading off. Bryan waits till he does and leans against the wall.

"You know I am Sheriff…you available?" He asks seeing her bat her eyes and he grins ignoring the look on Anna's face.

* * *

Hans and Kristoff rode out to the train and saw that it was already underway. Hans leaped off his horse holding onto the rung and looks down at Kristoff. "Get inside and take out the munitions…or slow down the train…whatever comes naturally to you."

"Boarding a train at high speed is not something that would come naturally to me. I am a Cowboy…not a train robber." Hans ignores this as he gets on top of the train. He figures he can get to the front of the train easily this way and avoid the hassle of going through the departments down below.

"Brother…you made it." Hans turned and saw Drew on top of the train with him. He was crouched there wearing a sinister knowing smile.

"Drew…how did you-?" Hans took a step back and nearly fell over as the train picked up speed.

"Bryan figured you would be doing something like this, devious and intellectual he always has been, while you dear brother have been fledgling and trying to find your place." Drew gets up and pulls out his gun.

"I knew it…you were all planning to kill me to get out of the picture. I thought we were family…I can't believe it-." Hans had killed yes but while some part of him reveled in it another part cringed.

"You are too deep to really care about your victims brother…however if it is any solace your death will be quick and you can see their faces once again." Drew took aim but Hans was already on the move across the train top. The bullet was shot but he managed to dodge it, how he did not know.

He did not wish to fight his older brother, the one who had looked after him for so long…when he wasn't making fun of him. There had to be a point when stopped running…and now that time was here. He stopped and as he turned he found Drew's gun leveled at his face. "Shoot Drew…take me like a coward…well?"

"You know what…I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He punched him in the face and Hans felt his face explode in stars. He stumbles back and tries to block but Drew is already on him again gut checking him then jumping back as he swing his leg into his face.

Hans spins as he falls onto the top of the train again and spits up blood. He feels out of practice and getting up he gets a kick to his stomach sending him down again.

"Little brother do you honestly think you can beat me? I am oldest for a reason…I have had years to hone my gifts, my skills, my trade. You…well…look at you…you're a mess. You can't get the one girl you want and the entire town hates you. You always were the runt and when I get rid of you…our plans will go unhindered."

Hans glowered up at him and as he rose up he caught Drew's fist which caught him by surprise. His teeth were lined with blood and he stood at his full height. "I maybe all those things you say…but…I'm trying to change…for the better. I don't expect forgiveness and I will probably go back to jail after all this is done…but…I know now I want no part in our family."

"You can't turn away from family Hans…we're blood." Drew swung at him but Hans was too fast as he let go of his fist and began to attack. He went for the body blows sending his brother reeling back. Each attack was carried forth from years of abuse and ignoring.

"I am through with family…time I start branching off." Hans held him over the side of the train and saw the ground moving below them.

"You don't have it in you…to kill your older brother…admit it." Drew smiled coyly and he was right. He was no killer…not any more.

"Leave…just leave." Hans lets him go and holds his stomach as he heads along the top. That is when he hears his brother take aim with his gun. Hans had no gun on his person cause Kristoff had not given him one. Holding his hands up he waits for the inevitable.

"Hans get down!" Hans heard the voice and as he dropped he looked over seeing Kristoff with his gun at the ready, his gun already firing before Drew could squeeze off a round. Drew caught it square in the chest and looking confused he falls off the train.

"You put on quite a show…did you mean what you said?" Kristoff held out a hand and Hans accepted it pulled to his feet.

"A man can change his own destiny…and thanks for that." Hans feels the train pitch and the brakes are squealing. Looking over the side he sees the train conductor jumping off along with the passengers. "What did you do?"

"I tangled with your brother and knocked him out. He should be lying somewhere on the ground off the train for the authorities to get. I also found someone named Timothy, a little quiet but he had some explosives for me to use. The train should be exploding-."

Hans looked at him incredulously and then it hit Kristoff. The two then leap off the train as it explodes in a brilliant orange plume of destruction. Rolling on the ground he holds his head down and shakes his head. From now on he stuck to horseback.

**Authors note: **Another lengthy chapter as we draw this story to a close. Next chapter we pick up somewhere in the desert where a presumed dead former Sheriff may be resting. Only a few chapters left until the epic conclusion. Hope you are all enjoying.


	10. Chapter 10 Elsa's true love

**Authors note: **Ok just letting those know who are curious just cause there are two titles in a chapter does not make it multiple chapters. Everything is tied together, now on with the story. And hmm mystery character enters...in 3...2...1...

CH.10: Elsa's true love

Elsa awoke with a start picturing herself dead or the very least picked alive by vultures. However she found herself in a soft lit room with a fire basking her rather cold skin. She looks around and tries to sit up but a stranger urges her to lie back down. "I'm sorry…but…people need me I have to-."

"You must rest and conserve your energy young one…your journey ahead is far and perilous you must rest." The voice was insistent so she obeyed. Laying her head back she sees the figure stir the fire a bit.

"Who are you?" She asks seeing the figure turn but she can't see much of their face. The best she can figure it is a woman.

"I do not have a name…not anymore that is. I chose to give up my former life long ago to live out here and be kept to myself. For now you may call me Illia." She moves over to one of the available chairs and sits down looking at her.

"Well…I suppose I have you to thank for my rescue. What of the two who-?" Elsa looks around the room and sees the two young brothers of Hans bound and gagged in a chair.

"They will be no more harm to you or anyone else. I recognize them as Roland's boys, very bad boys influenced by a man evil and greedy. I am not a killer so do not fret if that is your concern. I will hand them over to the other local authority figure in the other town over. So for now they are my guests."

Elsa feels relief at this. The one who had shot her was Bryan, but these two were only tasked with taking her out to the desert. Finding herself in a sitting position she looks down at her wound.

"The bullet is out…though you lost a lot of blood in the process. I take it you were a slow draw huh?" The woman knew her well and she laughed weakly.

"I had no time to draw…my heart…everything about me had changed." Elsa shouldn't blame Anna for her inability to defend herself, and yet, here she was and who knew what those evil men were doing to her baby sister…her love.

"True love can have that affect dear." The woman seems weary and older then she appeared and as she looked at her she saw her ices…so much like her own and in the glimmer of the fire she saw hair…just like her own.

"Wait…you look just like me…but that is impossible…" She had always wondered how she was related to her parents when they did not have the same hair color as her. Her skin was also paler and her parents were nothing like her in behavior.

"If things were impossible this life we live would make no sense. I will not lift my hood however, and as to our likeness…coincidence perhaps. I too once felt true love…a power unlike any other, so powerful it makes you dizzy and giddy, everything around you seeming cheerier and blossoming with life." Her hands were animated and Elsa sat spellbound knowing exactly how that felt.

"So what happened?" Elsa knew a sad story when she heard one cause she had to keep her feeling suppressed all that time about Anna.

"It was some time ago in a town far away…not sure it even still stands. I had two sisters whom I loved very much, but one more than the other. Every day was special and grand and we lived looking forward to tomorrow. When we finally realized how we felt we thought we could float untouched by the world and its views…but…my other sister became jealous. She told people and blame naturally fell on me. We were older at the time but I realized it would be best to leave and let her live a normal life…feeling that our love would only continue to harass her."

Elsa felt so sad. She had left to make her life easier to give her a chance at happiness while forgoing her own. While it might've seemed selfish if everyone viewed it so wrong they would not stop at any length to ruin their love; hatred, it was always there and it existed purely to torture one. Even the two brothers appeared choked up.

"She eventually married and had a family while the sister who told on me died bitter and sorry. I got a letter from her before she died telling me she was sorry for all that had happened. I forgave her but by then she was already gone. I never looked back after that and last time I heard from her, my true love she spoke of having…well…here I've been ever since."

"Why tell me this?" Elsa asks. She tries to stand up and when she does she sees the woman not rise to stop her.

"I can see in you the struggle I once faced. Your sister has a chance to be happy…to live a normal life away from what you have to offer her. You feel she is better off with a boy who loves her…and yet part of you does not want to let her go. Do what I could not…save her and never let her go. It does not matter if you are related or not…in the end your hearts are the deciding factor in all of this."

Elsa looks out the window and heaves a sigh. She clutches at her pain and yet it was not from there but in her heart. "I don't know if I can go back…there are too many odds stacked against me-."

"Bah…those sons of Roland are full of hot air. Yes they appear like they can take on the world but be smart about how you take them on, don't go in guns blazing. Rescue Anna and seize the moment." She smiles and watches Elsa open the door.

"Wait…I never said her name was Anna-." Elsa turns but sees the woman just smile at her. Taking a breath she heads out. She was not certain who that woman was but she was grateful to her.

* * *

Elsa begins a very long trek back to town. Her body is revitalized and her spirit is up from what it had been. The wind was hot and bearing down on her and she felt like she would melt if it kept up. In the distance she saw a train on fire and went to investigate. It was then as she walked over she saw two familiar faces. "Kristoff? Hans?"

"Elsa you are alive…see I told ya!" Kristoff rushed over and went to hug her then set her down after realizing what he had done.

"Good to see you Deputy…and him?" Elsa looked at the youngest brother of that family that had taken her town and her sister.

"Elsa…I mean Sheriff good to see you. I volunteered my services in helping young Kristoff out…I did good huh?" She put on a gracious smile and after two steps clocked him sending him to the ground.

"You should be in your cell…not out in the open like this. Kristoff letting him go was a stupid idea…I mean…did he blow up that train?" She gestured at the flaming wreackage.

"Actually…that was him…" Hans says holding his jaw and suddenly she looks over at him.

"Well…at the time it seemed like a good idea. I mean one of Hans's brothers had some dynamite on him and the train had been tipped off to me as containing munitions for Hans's brothers and all." Elsa looked from the two of them like they were crazy.

"You are both idiots…but…without munitions they will have to resort to what they have. Hmm…this might serve us well in the coming battle. Ok I have a plan…so listen up." She pulls them into a huddle and moves Hans's hand away from her butt.

* * *

"What do you mean the train exploded?" Bryan was putting on his shirt as Red lay asleep in the bed worn out from their time together.

"I went out to see the train come in with the munitions but when it didn't come I got concerned, really concerned. So I headed out a bit and saw the train on fire. Collin and Timothy were tied up and further down I found Drew…dead."

"Wait…are you telling me our older brother is dead?" Bryan smacked him across the face and went to get his pants.

"He was shot and killed…likely by Hans. Miles and Jospeh never returned from dropping Elsa off in the desert…no one knows where they are now." Andrew stood there prepared to be hit again but Bryan could not waste his energy on him.

"This is just peachy…that leaves us only six strong. Hans will likely be coming to make a play on the town with his new friend Kristoff so we gotta prepare. Station a man on the roof, near the Saloon, anywhere that gives us the advantage. I want his head for this!" Bryan put on his boots and after kissing Red he climbed down the stairs seeing Anna serving his other brothers.

"I see you are up finally," she says with a smug look and he then slaps her sending her onto the ground with a few shattered glasses.

"Those boys of yours have hurt me really bad Anna…and I have been nice to you so far. I will have to do something far less nice now." He nods his head at Andrew and his eyes take on a maniacal tone.

"Unhand me you brute…what are you going to do huh?" Anna's lip was bleeding and he reached for her cheek pulling her to him.

"I will prepare a little welcoming present for our guests of honor. Take her outside and rope her up." He watches her struggle as she kicks and screams but he only is concerned for what is to come.

* * *

Elsa walks into town with Kristoff on one side of her and Hans on the other. The trio holds guns and each one feels the weight of the situation. None of them speak and Elsa looks into the town seeing a tumbleweed blow by. She can feel the wind stale and lifeless against her skin and as she looks ahead she nearly stops. "No…Anna…"

Elsa races to her seeing her sister roped up against a post with her arms behind her. Her body is ripped into by whip marks and her face is slightly swollen.

Kristoff primes his weapon and keeps a look out for any shooters. Hans does the same but Elsa at this point is still uncertain about him.

"Welcome back belated Sheriff of Arendelle. So good to see you in the flesh; your sister, it would seem she has fallen on some hard times since you left. The thing is…you coming back…not the wisest decision don't you think?"

Elsa hears guns and looks up to see several shooters on the roof above her. A few shooters appear out the doors of the establishments. And then Bryan makes his appearance known holding his shotgun and wearing a toothy smile.

"You monster…I will make you pay for what you did to my sister!" Elsa glares at him and sees everyone take aim.

"Now the next time I shoot you…it will be in your heart of hearts…so deep you won't be coming back. Get ready men…aim…fire!" And the final battle begins.

**Authors note: **The finale is now upon us and for the future of Elsanna and the town of Arendelle Elsa will have to put everything on the line to defeat Hans's remaining six brothers. Of course she is not alone with Kristoff and Hans at her side. Will Hans redeem himself truly in Elsa's eyes? Who knows turn in for the final chapter coming up soon.


	11. Chapter 11 The big goodbye

CH.11: The big goodbye

Elsa immediately ducks down as the first bullet flies at her. She feels it slice into her shoulder but she knows it would be worse had she not lowered herself. "Kristoff get my sister to cover. Hans…cover me."

Hans takes a shot at one of his brothers and it happens to be one hell of a shot for it takes him in the leg and he rolls off the roof and falls to the ground below. Elsa has no time to remark on the fact he shot his own brother and races for cover.

"Kill them all!" Bryan yells and Elsa can feel the heat is on. She takes fire from her position and takes aim firing at one of the brothers on the roof. The one who is by the Saloon fires on her and she feels her cheek torn into. Wincing in pain she ducks down as another bullet goes for her head.

"Kristoff is Anna safe?" Elsa yells as she checks how much ammo she has. If she runs out she is dead so she has to make every shot count now.

"Yeah she is," Kristoff calls out to her, "I'm coming to help you-." More gun fire is heard and she can hear him going back to cover.

"No don't…you protect my sister with your life! There are only five of them left…we do this as we planned." Elsa rises up and leaps over the water the horses drink out of and lines up a shot at the brother on the roof. Squeezing off a shot she watches the brother take it in the chest and goes flying off the roof and landing with a thud on the ground.

"Nice shooting Sheriff," Hans yells in encouragement but Elsa pays him no heed as she races for the next cover as the fire does not cease.

"You just killed one of my brothers…I will kill your sister just for that!" Bryan is ticked off now and Elsa doesn't blame him. The one Hans had taken care of would likely live…though that fall was quite hard.

Elsa would not let him touch a hair on Anna's head…even though she was quite certain he already had. Her plan was already in process and the next step would come from Hans. His brothers were so focused on her they hadn't taken into account Hans moving about the field drawing fire and picking up dropped weapons. Kristoff had taken Anna to safety and it seemed like he was out of the fight when really he was making his way to the Saloon to take out the guy there. She hoped he did it soon.

* * *

Kristoff headed to the Saloon through the back entrance with Anna close behind. He had his gun at the ready and his hair was still singed from the explosion. It was his first train ride ever and also the first one where it exploded. It was a good thing that dynamite went off after they had jumped.

"So…um…Kristoff about Elsa and myself-." Anna starts but he does not want to hear. It still pains him the two are together and he needs to be focused.

"Not now Anna…I need to focus," Kristoff wrote her off as he crept low to the ground. It was hard knowing the girl one loved was with another…even when it was wrong on all levels. He could give her a family, Elsa could not, and he could marry her, not sure Elsa could marry her own sister. Holding up a hand he saw the brother standing with his back to them.

"I realize things will be awkward but that shouldn't stop us from being friends right? I mean c'mon lots of people are friends with people they had a crush on, ooh like Red she has an ex she is friends with…actually I see him up stairs a lot when she is not performing…bad example. Ooh how about Joanne who runs the flower store she is friends with a girl she has a crush on…no wait they throw things at each other…give me time I know I will get this-."

"Anna…I just need time to sort through this ok?" Kristoff turned around and then saw Andrew there staring at him.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" He sent a glass down on his head and he felt the pain shoot through him. Hitting the floor he tries to get up but finds his back pressed down by the spurs of his boot cutting into his back.

"Hey you leave him alone!" Anna rushes at him but Kristoff sees her grabbed by her throat and held up in the air.

"This is a man's fight little girl…go clean some tables!" He throws her into one of the tables and she crashes to the ground.

"Anna!" Kristoff glared at the man and getting up he throws his body onto his and the two go crashing to the floor. Each one of them throws punches into the other and they roll over glass. Kristoff takes the hits like a pro and why not…well…he used to settle disagreements all the time where he came from and took quite a few lickings.

"Why bother protecting a girl who loves someone else?" Andrew spat as he kneed him then got up to his feet.

"I'm still deciding…but…even if she loves someone else it won't change how I feel. Ok maybe it will…but I'm not going to take her out of my life because of that. Anna is my friend…and I will fight for her anytime she needs help!" Kristoff gets to his feet and sends an uppercut into Andrew sending him in the air and landing on a table as it leaned over spilling drinks on him.

"That is a good punch…but really…you do know the only way to stop me is to kill me right?" Andrew holds a knife in his hand and tosses it from one hand to the next. "This was my brother Tommy's knife…and I intend to kill you with it."

Kristoff reaches for his gun but finds it has fallen out of his holster. Standing there he tries to reason with him. "Tommy is dead Andrew…move on with your life. Is it really worth getting killed over, I mean, Olaff killed him and Tommy killed Olaf…what is done is done."

"I will not…you and I…it ends here!" He readies to throw the knife when a shot is fired. Kristoff looks on his person and sees no gun and even Andrew is looking at him.

"Girls do more than clean tables…they also take out scum trash like yourself and shows them the way out of here…permanently!" Anna lowers the weapon and tosses it aside watching as Andrew throws out his arms and falls to the floor.

"Well…remind me not to tick you off ever. Come on we have to help the others." Kristoff picks up his gun then heads out with Anna.

* * *

Elsa hears some activity going on in the Saloon followed by a gunshot. Silence ensues and only after a moment or two does the victor emerge…that of Kristoff and her sister rather beaten up. She wants to ask but she is once again kept down by a hail of bullets. They should be running out and then they can settle this quickly and without too much of a mess then it already was. "Hey Bryan…how many does that make you now?"

Bryan does not answer…he does not need to for she knows. There are only three of them left as two were taken out on the roof and one in the Saloon. The others were not pinpointed yet but would be.

Hans appeared not too far behind her and she felt her body stiffen. She would expect something like this…for him to kill her with her back turned. She fingers her weapon but then a loud grunt is heard and a body lands right beside her. The guy had a knife in his hand and standing over him was a very exhausted Hans. Elsa doesn't know what to think or say and he says something.

"I gotta say…not loving this whole running around drawing fire idea of yours…barely made it when I saw this guy coming after you." He pants as he kneels down beside her.

Elsa cracks a smile and lets out a sigh of relief. "Well…if it is any consolation I'd rather be doing that then what I have been. That leaves us only with two…no big right?" Elsa sees one of his brothers line up a shot and she pushes Hans out of the way taking the hit. She cries out in pain as her body is thrown forward and she falls to the ground.

"Elsa…why did you do that?" Hans was over her and she wore a weak smile. His reaction was one she herself was wearing.

"I don't know…guess I felt like not owing you one forever." She finds it has only grazed her side still the pain hurts really badly. All of those shots were wearing down her energy and while not as major as they could be they added up.

"Elsa…come out come out wherever you are!" Bryan's sing song voice flits out and she wishes he would let the professionals sing.

"Bryan this is getting old fast…there is only you and one of your brothers left…give up now and your punishment for your crimes won't be as severe." Elsa gets up and holds her arm as the pain shoots through her.

"How about we do this one more time then?" She looks down the street and sees Bryan with one of his brothers. Each team consisted of two people only and as they stood face to face she could see Colt was his name she believed standing on his good leg by Bryan.

"Alright…we do this quick and fast...no waiting or dawdling or coming up with rules ok?" Each party agrees and then Elsa holds up three fingers. As only one finger remained each shooter had their gun in their hand and four shots are heard. As the dust clears the winners are…

* * *

"Are you sure you won't stick around?" Anna asks Kristoff as he loads up a wagon. "It isn't about what went down in the Saloon is it?"

"No it is not Anna. I have come to terms with what you and your sister has, I actually find it lovely and all. Truth is what I am looking for is not here…maybe somewhere else. I'm sorry what happened to Arendelle she seemed like a fair town when I came here."

Anna nods her head looking around at the damage. "She will be her normal glorious self soon and then maybe we'll get back to normal life again. I'm going to miss you Kristoff." She wraps her arms around him giving him a hug.

"Thanks…I'll keep in touch through letters and stuff like that. Who knows I might be back this way someday…but for now consider this goodbye." Kristoff pulled out of the hug and went to climb up and take the reins.

"Goodbye Kristoff…brave soul and brave hero." Anna waves watching as he rides off into the sunset and out of Arendelle. Ever since the shootout here all the remaining brothers still alive were taken into custody and put to justice by manual labor.

Anna walked around the town feeling like it had grown smaller somehow. Olaff was gone and now Kristoff was riding off. Walking into the Sheriff's office she shakes her head seeing someone sitting in the seat of the Sheriff.

"Oh hey…um…she is not here right now…just warming up the seat is all." Anna laughs seeing as Hans gets out of the seat in a hurry.

"It is alright…I think Elsa would like seeing you there. You saved her life when she needed it." Anna smiled thinking of her sister.

"I hope to one day be a cool and level headed Sheriff like your Sister…" He looks away as he adjusts his collar and smiles.

"Well you keep up this good behavior of yours and who knows…maybe you will be." Anna bid him farewell heading out of the office and heading to the Saloon. As she walked through the door she saw someone on stage and then her eyes lit up.

"Hello…I'd like to dedicate this song to my love, my life, my everything…Anna." Elsa stood on the stage wearing a sparkling blue dress and her hair was free falling down her shoulders. As the music played she gave her a playful wink.

You and I have been through so much

Through the tragic and the fun

And though we may not get along at times

Know you are still my number one

At night I can feel your breath

Running through me again and again

Oh I realize I have said it plenty

But to you I will always let it go

You are my only and my everything

Anna be mine forever and more.

"Wow…I can't believe…I thought you'd never do something like this?" Anna asked incredulous.

"After living through that fight I've grown to appreciate the finer things in life…including putting my fears aside to do something my sister does. So Anna…come on up on stage." Elsa stands there and Anna gets suspicious taking the stage. She doesn't see it at first but then the place is packed with people.

"Anna…would you do the honor…of being my wife?" Elsa goes down on one knee and holds up a ring, so beautiful and frosty it blows her mind.

"Elsa…this is so sudden…I mean…shouldn't we wait on this?" Anna feels her cheeks darken and being up on stage like this causes her to be on the spotlight.

"Anna someone told me something valuable and if I let you go…it will eat at me for the rest of my life. I want you in my life Anna…now and for always." She does not get up and Anna begins to cry.

"Yes Elsa…I wil…I do!" She accepts the ring on her finger and kisses her deeply as she gets to her feet. The two just stand there among all those who were against this and now were in support. Anna holds her close never wanting to be apart. This was her happy ending…and out here in the west anything is possible.

THE END

**Authors note: **Well I hope you all enjoyed this tale of Elsanna. And for all who have attempted to incorporate all 13 brothers in a tale I give you two thumbs up. So now we fade out and I am off to my next tale, thanks for reading everyone. And keep a look out for my next Elsanna fanfic titled 'Frozen a vixen's curse' coming soon.


End file.
